robinsonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sky Flamingo
The weather is rough... Does this mean that there's gonna be another egg of the sacred bird on the islands?! '---------------------------------------------------------Time Limit: 7 days----------------------------------------------------------' Another storm Part 1: What?! An egg on the Fort Island? Hurry up to replenish the stock and go ahead! *Examine the egg 7 times. (The egg can be found on Fort Island) *Find 15 Apricot halves. (Can be found while harvesting an Apricot Tree. Harvest time: 3 hours) *Harvest Corn 45 times on your Island. (Harvest time: 12 hours) Yeah, it seems to be true. Another flamingo egg from the Ticky legend! : Reward: 750 , Nimble Farmer Cocktail Baby's future Part 2: Your flamingo needs a house! So, go ahead, gather all the required materials for the house! *Pick Lilies 46 times on your Island. (Harvest time: 3 hours) *Find a Flower pot on your Island. (Can be found while harvesting Belladonna Lilies. Harvest time: 1 hour) *Find 9 Sweet Berries from the Strawberry Collection (Harvest time: 20 minutes) Good! This must be enough for a good house! : Reward: 95 , 8 Lemon Trees Baby food Part 3: The first thing a baby bird wants after the hatching is to eat! Though your flamingo is a legendary bird, it also wants to eat. *Help the egg to hatch. (just click on it...) *Find 7 Worms from the Carrots Collection. (Can be found while harvesting Carrots. Harvest time: 2 hours) *Find 3 Wool from the Sheep Collection. (Can be found while feeding Sheep. Feeding time: 1 hour) Wow, what a big baby it is! : Reward: 1550 , 8 Safety comes first Part 4: Though the baby is big, it can't take care of itself. You've got to think of its safety! *Find 12 Marzipan Lilies in your Island. (Can be found while harvesting Lilies. Harvest time: 3 hours) *Find 9 Bells from the Cow Collection. (Can be found while feeding Cows. Feeding time: 7 hours) *Place 10 Fences on your island. (Can be bought in the Store/Decor. Costs:500 per Fence) Now this cute baby is sure to be safe! : Reward: 7 , 15 Pure Energy Scientific approach Part 5: I wonder, what is so special about this flamingo? You've got to examine it better! *Examine the baby 10 times. (Again, just click on it...) *Have 8 Old Microscopes in K.O.'s Hut. (Can be found while exploring the Hut on Tree Island) *Find 12 Magnifying Glasses from the [http://robinson.wikia.com/wiki/Miscellaneous_Collections#Fort_Collection Fort Collection]. (can be found in the Fort on Fort Island. Courage needed) Good. But don't forget to put everything down! : Reward: 300 , 12 Sheets Studying the material Part 6: Now it's time to study your notes! What if they can shed some light on this bird's origin? *Find 4 (lumps) of Sugar from the Zebra Collection. (Can be found while feeding Zebras. Feeding time: 20 hours) *Find 8 Carrot juice from the Carrots Collection. (Can be found while harvesting Carrots. Harvest time: 2 hours) *Study the note (Sheet) 12 times in the Workshop. (Needed: and 21 per study) Great! What can be better than some sweet carrot juice at work? : Reward: 30 , 5 Piastres Feed the flamingo! Part 7: Alas, there's nothing odd in your observations. That means it's just a flamingo. It only looks odd. And it's hungry! *Find 9 Snowball Flowers on your Island. (Can be found while harvesting the Snowball Tree. Harvesting time: 6 hours) *Find 9 Grass blades with dew on the Tree Island. (Can be found while harvesting Flowers. Harvest time: depends on the seeded color) *Find 9 Grapes leaves. (can be found while harvesting Grapes. Harvest time: 1 hour) Now the flamingo won't be hungry! : Reward: 8 , 550 Finally Part 8: Before this flamingo baby grows up you've got to arrange something unusual for it... something light, beautiful.. And feathery! *Find 70 Cotton Balls. (Can be found while performing any action on your Island) *Find 5 Magnets from the Lightning Collection (can be found while playing the Memory-game on the Island of Storms) *Create 1 Sky decoration in the Workshop. (needed: 70 Cotton and 5 Magnets)' 'Wow! Just look at that! How different it looks now!''' : Reward: 350 , Sky Flamingo ----